


All alone in a moonlit shanty

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: Thanks to an anon that @Ellelan received I couldn't let go of the idea of dirty talking Flint. Mentions of sex with the Hamiltons, very brief and fairly graphic, WHOOPS.I really just needed an excuse to write drunk, horny, cock slut Flint. *shrug*





	All alone in a moonlit shanty

The day had been good but long, and now with calm waters and a full moon the crew and captain had gathered on deck for a bit of well earned fun. The men took turns telling one bawdy tale after another, conquests and escapades, some good, some not so good. When it got around to Flint no one expected him to share a story but apparently he’d had just the right amount of drink. His words are loose, his vowels a little more rounded, his cheeks are ruddy, his eyes just this side of glassy. Silver tries desperately not to notice any of it, tries to keep from looking as interested as he really is and fails miserably on both accounts. He shifts closer, his knee bumping into Dooley in front of him, which earns him a disgruntled look.

“This was long before all of you, back in London.” Silver sits up a little straighter, his own cup forgotten as he watches his captain’s eyes take on a far away look, “She was a beauty, proper society lady looking to slum it a bit, I imagine. Sometimes I swear I can still smell her perfume.” Flint takes another drink, his eyes finding and meeting Silver’s, his tongue runs over his top teeth and Silver feels it like a kick to the gut. Flint sits back, his thighs spreading, his pants pulling tight across his groin, a half smirk on his face. Silver feels himself swallow hard, his cock starting to thicken, his own pants growing tighter.

“Had her up in my room one evening, pushed up under her skirts, got a taste of her.” Flint closes his eyes like he’s remembering, “She was sweet, and so fucking wet.” Flint’s voice dips, a low growl that makes Silver’s spine tingle.

Flint licks his lips, his tongue trailing slowly over his bottom lip, his mouth is wet as he starts again, “I teased her terribly, licking at her inside and out, never enough to get her off, had her writhing on the end of my tongue, begging me to finish her off, her thighs pressed tight to my ears as I got my tongue in deep.” Flints eyes reopen but Silver can see he’s lost in the memory, his hand rubbing along his thigh, his thumb sliding close to his cock with every pass, “Had two fingers inside her, my tongue pressed against her clit, going at her slow and soft, her hips bucking against me, she had my whole face wet.” Flint’s eyes come back to Silver’s once more, and then slowly sweep down Silver’s form, his mouth opens, his tongue flicking out and touching the corner of his own mouth. Silver feels a buzz under his skin, barely manages to keep his eyes open as his body shivers, “She tasted so good, didn’t want to stop.” His eyes flick back up to Silver’s own, hold his gaze as he goes on, “You ever had a pussy so wet, and hot that you felt like you were burning up, that you might catch on fire from a single touch? That was her. Finally took pity on her, laid down on my back, let her ride my face, grinding and pushing, her juices running down my cheeks as her body shook and shuddered above me.”

There is something in Flint’s face, in his eyes but Silver can’t place it, can barely think for all the blood rushing south. The whole crew has gone silent, hanging on every last word, Flint’s fingers scrape through his beard and all Silver can see is what it would look like wet with the slick of a woman, he has to swallow what’s left in his cup in one go to quench his parched throat. Flint once again zero’s his gaze on Silver, another small smirk at the corner of his mouth, “I got her going enough one night she nearly cut off all my air, had my tongue up inside her, my fingers working on her clit and she was pushing down, rocking back and forth, shivering like the dead of winter, she was wild and frantic almost like she couldn't stop herself, just wanted and wanted and wanted, both her hands in my hair jerking my head up, as she worked herself down, came so hard she couldn’t make a sound.” Flint takes another drink and Silver’s eyes are drawn to the bob of his throat as he swallows. Silver can’t help but wonder what Flint’s beard would feel like on the insides of his own thighs.

“I got her over me, her pussy dripping, wetting down her thighs as she rode my cock. She was so tight and hot. She was a fucking sight sitting astride me, her breasts bouncing, moaning like she was dying, her nails digging into my chest as she fucked herself. She used to come so hard, screaming like a banshee, her pussy clenching down on me so tight I could barely move. Sometimes I’d get her on her knees, get her ass in the air and fuck that tight pussy of hers nice and slow, make her moan like a whore for it, begging me for harder and faster.”

Silver looks around at the rest of the men while Flint takes a drinks and Silver can see enough to know that half of them are as hard and aching as he is, but he figures for a much different reason. Flint drains the rest of his drink and begins to stand. Just as he rises, he stumbles and has to catch himself on the rail to keep from falling. Silver is on his feet in an instant, “Come on, Captain, story time is over, time for you to hit the sack.”

Flint gives him another once over as Silver drapes one of Flint’s arms over his shoulder, “Indeed it is, Mr. Silver.” Flint leans against him, his body warm and fragrant and Silver barely refrains from burying his face in the side of Flint’s neck and taking a deep breath. It takes some work but Silver manages to get him down to his cabin and into his bunk.

He pulls Flint’s boots from his feet as Flint watches him curiously, his eyes glassy. When Silver notices the bulge in his Captain’s pants Flint full on smirks, his hand covering his trapped cock, his palm rubbing hard along the whole length of it. He tries desperately not to stare but Flint’s eyes pin him in place, “That was only half the story. Would you like to know what I left out?” The gruff sound of Flint’s voice slithers along Silver’s nerve endings making the hair on his arms stand up as his stomach flips over.

Silver wants to say no, he’s not sure he’ll survive any hidden parts of a story that filthy but he feels his head nodding up and down. Flint smiles at him, sits up, dangles his feet over the side, “What I didn’t say, was that while I was fucking her, her husband was fucking me.” Silver hears himself inhale sharply, feels his eyes widening, his pulse accelerating. Flint reaches out for him and every instinct Silver has tells him back up, instead he takes a single step closer until he’s standing between Flint’s spread thighs where they’re swinging over the edge of the bunk. Flint’s fingers wrap around his wrist, his thumb stroking over the thundering pulse, “I’d get my tongue inside her and he’d do the same to me.” Flint eyes him closely, “Has anyone ever done that for you, Mr. Silver?”

He can only nod his head, his words stolen by his lack of breath, he’s only had it once, but it had been earth shattering, he fully understands what Flint is talking about. Arousal is swimming in his veins and the room feels ten degrees hotter than it was just a minute ago as sweat breaks out across his forehead. Flint leans in, his face nuzzling into Silver’s groin, his nose brushing Silver’s cock and Silver chokes on a breath, his eyes falling closed helplessly as Flint mouths at him. Silver has never wanted someone to suck him as badly as he does right now. Flint lifts his head, his eyes imploring, “I miss cock, Mr. Silver. I don’t suppose you could help me with that could you?”

Silver wants to, God does he ever, but Flint is drunk and not thinking clearly and Silver would be a fool not to be afraid of the repercussions of a sober James Flint. Flint’s fingers fumble with the opening to his trousers and Silver carefully lifts them away before speaking, “You’ve had quite a bit to drink and it’s possible you’re not thinking clearly at the moment.” Flint cups him in his palm and Silver squeaks, his breath whooshing out as Flint rubs over him with slow, firm strokes. Flint stands so that they’re pressed together and Silver shudders at the feeling of Flint’s body swaying against his. His breath ghosts down Silver’s neck just as Silver says, “Captain--”

“James.” Flint’s voice is muffled as he licks across Silver’s throat. 

Silver has to push back a moan as Flint’s teeth sink into the skin at his collarbone in order for him to ask, “What?”

“Call me James.” It’s the last thing he says before he seals his mouth over Silver’s. Silver knows he should resist, he should put Flint to bed and run out the door if need be because God knows how Flint will feel about this tomorrow. They don’t have the best relationship currently what with the oodles of mistrust on both sides. But the wet slide of Flint’s tongue along his has want like he’s never known slamming into him. Flint’s mouth opens wide over his, the kiss is hot and deep and Silver falls headlong into it. His hands fist in Flint’s shirt bringing him closer, Flint’s own hands slide into his hair, his fingers digging into Silver’s scalp tilting his head this way and that, and Silver thinks that if he eats pussy the way he kisses it’s no wonder he had women begging for it.

Flint pulls back with a last sharp bite to Silver’s top lip, “I want you to fuck me.” He starts to disrobe and Silver is too stunned to move for long seconds. He watches as Flint removes his pants and shirt and then heaves himself into the bunk face first. Silver has to swallow convulsively. Flint’s body is fit and gorgeously pale, his ass is round and fleshy, freckled beautifully, his shoulders are wide and broad and Silver can’t stop the image of him licking a long, slow line down Flint’s spine. Silver’s fingers twitch with the urge to touch him. Instead he curls his hands into fists and tries to find his voice. 

Before he can get out a single word of reason, Flint reaches under the pillow and draws out a small tub. After unscrewing the cap, Flint slicks two of his fingers and then reaches behind himself, pulls himself apart and rubs over his hole. Flint moans softly at the touch, his hips rocking back into his own hand. Silver sucks in a sharp breath, his eyes going to Flint’s face. Flint's eyes are mere slits, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth, his face a mask of concentration. Christ, he’s beautiful, Silver thinks. His eyes flutter and then he whimpers, Silver's cock twitches at the sound.

Looking back to Flint’s ass he sees that Flint has worked two fingers into himself and Silver is frozen in place. Flint’s arm is wrapped around behind himself at an angle that can’t be comfortable, he’s got his legs folded under him, lifting his ass in the air and Silver whines in the back of his throat. This isn’t at all fair. When Flint’s eyes snap open, his gaze zeroing in on Silver’s tented trousers, his tongue wets his lips before saying, “Please, John. Please. I haven’t been fucked in so long. I need it.” Silver gives in. 

He strips in record time, tossing clothing every which way. He climbs into the bunk, moves Flint’s hand and pulls him all the way up to his knees. He traces Flint’s hole softly with the tip of his finger, it’s pretty and pink and it flutters under his touch as Flint moans into the bedding. Silver lets the very tip of this thumb of slip inside and Flint pushes back into the touch, a wounded sound meeting Silver’s ears. Silver leans in and licks over Flint’s hole. Flint nearly howls, his hands coming back to hold himself open, “Fuck yes. More.”

Silver covers Flint’s hands with his own and spreads him wider as he licks and sucks over Flint’s rim. He runs his tongue in long swipes over the wrinkled flesh, getting Flint wetter. He wiggles his tongue in and Flint flowers open a little further with every thrust of the slick muscle. Flint has his face pressed to the bedding, his muffled shouts and moans barely breaking the surface as he fucks back against Silver’s face. Silver works a finger in next to his tongue, reaches up and in and Flint bucks, his body quaking. He goes to his hands and knees as Silver slicks his fingers from the pot. He pushes in with two and Flint moans loud enough that anyone walking by would have definitely heard it, “Shh, the men are still awake.”

Flint only nods, his lips pulled between his teeth to keep himself silent. Silver works him open slowly, pushing in and out, spreading his fingers as he reaches deep, pulling at Flint’s rim, turning it red and puffy from use. Silver can’t resist sliding his tongue over the puckered skin just to feel how hot to the touch it is. Flint cries out, bucks back against Silver’s fingers, his ass sucks them deeper, “Fuck me, now.”

“I’m trying to keep from hurting you.” Silver fits another finger into Flint’s ass and Flint’s breath stutters, “You won’t, just get in me. I need to feel you, need to feel your cock.” Flint’s words are slurred and Silver has a moment of hesitation, is Flint sober enough to know whether or not this is really want he wants, or is he just that aroused. Flint must sense his thoughts. He pulls free from Silver’s fingers and turns onto his back dragging Silver over him. He wraps one hand around Silver’s cock, and the other around the back of his neck, “I’ve wanted this for months. Don’t hesitate just because it’s drink that’s loosened my tongue.”

Flint licks into his mouth as the hand on his cock lets go and rummages around in the bedding. When he takes Silver’s cock in his fist again his fingers are wet and he smooths slick down the shaft. Silver moans into his mouth, their tongues tangling as Flint deepens the kiss. Flint guides him forward until the head of his cock is nudging at Flint’s hole. 

Silver can feel Flint’s body parting around him, the hot, tight clench of Flint’s ass is exquisite. Flint’s head goes back with a gasp as Silver’s cock head pops in, his body arching off the bed, both hands scrabbling at Silver’s shoulders as he pants. Flint’s legs come up around Silver’s hips, his calves crossing over Silver’s back as Silver slides home with a long, dragging thrust. 

Flint’s body presses up against his, his hands sliding up into Silver’s hair, his fingers opening and closing rhythmically, “So good. You feel so good, John.” Flint pants against his throat, his mouth open, his breath hot and damp. Silver’s hips hitch, twitching with the desperate need to move. He presses forward experimentally waiting for Flint’s reaction.

“Yes, yes, give it to me.” Flint’s teeth scrape down his throat as he begs. Silver doesn’t even think twice. He pulls his hips back and thrusts home fast and hard. Flint keens under him, his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth wide open, his face the picture of ecstasy. Silver puts his forehead against Flint’s chest and fucks in and in and in, his hips pistoning quickly as Flint claws at his back. A litany of filthy demands dripping from Flint’s mouth as his body rocks up to meet Silver with every push. Flint is absolutely wanton beneath him. His body rolling sinuously against Silver, his fingers pinching his own nipples, his ass squeezing down on Silver’s cock, his demands for harder and more rising in volume accompanied by guttural moans of pleasure that bounce off the walls.

“Christ, be quiet.” Flint ignores him, his high pitched moans near deafening in volume. Silver reaches out to cover Flint’s mouth with his hand effectively muffling the sounds of Flint’s pleasure. Soon enough Flint is licking and sucking at Silver’s fingers, his tongue and teeth raking over Silver’s skin, the feeling of it going straight to Silver’s cock. He licks at the webbing, sucking two fingers all the way down, his teeth catching on the knuckles, his eyes hot and wicked when they meet Silver’s, almost challenge like in their intensity. Silver’s hips slow to a halting, grinding rhythm. Flint whimpers under him as he pulls Silver’s fingers out of his mouth, his eyes pleading even as he says, “Don’t stop.” Silver pulls all the way out, and then slams home rocking Flint up the bed with the force of it, Flint’s eyes flutter delicately before boring into his, “Again.” 

Silver does it again and again and each time it forces a dark, broken sound out of Flint, his legs squeezing against Silver’s sides, his nails breaking the skin of Silver’s back, there’s sweat between them, on them, it’s collecting on Flint’s throat and Silver leans in, desperate to taste him. His teeth sink into the damp, salty flesh and Flint arches against him. Flint’s cock is hard and leaking against his stomach as Silver presses down. He fits his hands under Flint’s back, his palms pressed to the back of Flint’s shoulders, his fingers gripping the tops as he pulls Flint into his thrusts.

“Yes. Yes. Fuck me.” Flint grounds out, his teeth gritted together, his body jerking with every forceful push of Silver’s hips. Silver tries to keep up the brutal pace, gasping for breath as beads of sweat roll down his back and face. It’s a punishing rhythm he can’t sustain, his lungs hurt, his legs are starting to cramp, and his heart is beating so fast he feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest and across the room. He slows marginally and Flint whines.

Flint pushes him back and over and then he’s hovering over Silver’s surprised form, sliding down on his cock fast, his ass swallowing Silver whole. Silver arches under him, his hips pressing up. His fingers hold tightly to Flint’s hips as Flint’s rides him frantically. He puts his hands low on Silver’s stomach and lifts and lowers himself quickly. Silver reaches out, his hands sliding in the sweat covering Flint’s stomach, he flicks his thumbs over Flint’s nipples before tugging at them. Flint drops his head back, his mouth open and panting as he rolls down against Silver.

Silver pushes up with his hips, grinds in and Flint shivers above him, gasping, “You feel so fucking good. I feel so full, you’re so fucking deep.” His body undulates above Silver, like the finest brothel dancer, sensual and wanton. Silver thrusts up again and Flint gasps, his eyes opening, his hands moving up to rest on Silver’s chest, “Right there, do it again.” Silver plants his feet, grinds up and in and Flint goes completely silent for long seconds, his breath punches out of his chest almost like it hurt, his eyes closing, “Yes, more, again. Don’t fucking stop.” Silver presses his head back into the bed and drills into Flint from below. Flint tosses his head back, soft gasping moans falling from his mouth as he starts to shake. His stomach muscles clench and his fingers dig in where they’re pressed against Silver. Flint’s head snaps up, his eyes flying open and meeting Silver’s. Silver can see it clear as day as it builds inside him, he can hear it in his breath, feel it in the tense way Flint is poised over him. His eyes keep fluttering, trying to close and Flint keeps forcing them open, “Touch me, John.”

Silver immediately takes Flint’s cock in his hand. He grips him tight, slides quickly up and down the shaft over the head with a light squeeze and Flint moans again, his head falling forward, his hair curling around his face, sticking to his beard as his body gives in. Two more hard thrusts up and Flint is sucking in a breath, his body tensing, his cock jerking in Silver’s hand and then he’s wetting them both down with a last strangled cry before collapsing onto John’s chest. Flint hums against Silver’s throat, the sound nothing but pure satisfaction, his breath fast and choppy as he rides the wave of his orgasm.

Flint rolls his hips, drawing Silver deeper as he sits up once again, the look on his face is part self satisfaction, part feral animal as he rocks his hips against Silver. Silver moans at the tight grip of Flint’s ass, the aftershocks of his orgasm still rolling through him as he starts to ride Silver once more. Silver clutches at Flint’s thighs, his fingers digging in as he starts to shake. It builds from the very balls of his feet, rocketing up through him, his vision going blurry as Flint bounces on his cock. Silver sits up, gets a hand behind Flint’s head and fuses their mouths together, his tongue licking into Flint’s mouth even as a moan works it way free. Flint pulls his mouth free, presses his lips to Silver’s ear, “I want to feel you come inside me.”

Silver sinks his teeth into the side of Flint’s neck and does exactly that. His eyes slam closed, his breath stuttering out, his body going rigidly stiff as he pulses hot and deep inside Flint's ass. Flint's hands strokes his hair, his lips pressing all over Silver’s face until Silver finally collapses bonelessly back to the bed. Silver loses track of time as they lay there, his hands running up and down Flint’s spine, his fingers massaging the muscles, eventually Silver’s cock slips free of Flint’s body and Flint makes a hurt sound. Silver reaches down and fits two fingers into Flint’s hole. He’s so wet inside now and Silver is desperate to see.

He pushes Flint to his back and then slithers down his body. He pulls Flint’s thighs wide, lays on his stomach between them and slides his fingers back in. Flint makes a purring noise, his hips canting, pushing back against Silver’s hand. Flint’s hole is flushed red, swollen from use and Silver has to taste him, taste them together. He flicks his tongue slowly against Flint’s hole. Flint moans softly and lifts himself into the touch, his hand coming down and stroking over Silver’s hair. Silver can see the remnants of himself trickle out of Flint as he licks at him, Silver shoves his tongue in to get to the very essence of them mixed together. Flint bucks, another moan, his hands fluttering all over Silver, petting him. Silver pulls Flint down against him, shoves his tongue in and moans at the way they taste. He lets his eyes close as he fucks Flint with his tongue, his face buried in Flint’s ass as Flint writhes above him, his body shifting restlessly, soft cries for more reaching Silver’s ears. 

When Silver looks up again Flint’s cock is hard where it’s lying against his stomach, he lifts his head, “Touch yourself.” Flint doesn’t hesitate, his hand wrapping around his cock, stroking quickly. Silver goes back to Flint’s hole with his fingers and his tongue. He pushes in with two fingers, spreads them wide and licks between them, shoving in as far as his tongue will go. Flint moans loudly, his body bowing sharply, his hand is flying over his cock, his whole body is strung tight. Silver admires the flush that’s creept most of the way down Flint’s neck and chest, his nipples pulled into tight little buds. Silver reaches up with one hand, rubs his thumb over the left one, Flint’s whole body jerks, his mouth opening on a silent moan, the hand not wrapped around his cock reaches for Silver’s head, his fingers fisting in Silver’s hair, dragging him closer, forcing his tongue deeper. Flint grinds against his mouth and Silver can feel the spams start deep inside Flint’s body, his tongue and fingers are being squeezed so tight they’re almost pushed out. Flint’s body goes rigid, bowing in sharp arch, his breath stopping completely and then a harsh gasp, gulping in air as his cock jerks hard before he comes across his stomach. Silver keeps working his ass until Flint finally collapses against the bed with a soft mewl. Silver gets to his knees, uses Flint’s come to slick his hand and strokes himself over Flint’s prone body. It’s doesn't take him long, the absolute vision that Flint makes has Silver tipping over the edge fast and hard as he paints Flint’s softening cock with ropes of white. He manages to miss collapsing on Flint by mere inches. Flint smiles at him, pats his cheek and promptly passes out. 

Silver wipes them down and then spends a good few minutes debating the wisdom of staying verses leaving. His decision is made for him when second later Flint rolls to his side and snugs himself up against Silver, his arms going over Silver’s waist and pulling him close with a satisfied hum of Silver’s name. Whatever fall out there may be, he’ll deal with it in the morning.


End file.
